


I didn't do anything! (Or so they always say)

by Hisagi90



Series: Prompt Answers [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Goblins, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Supernatural of the week, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And currently Derek's face says enough about how much he considers his life choices, to put himself into this situation with something Stiles put together.</p><p>'Which, rude.' They've been in worse situations.</p><p>------</p><p>“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.” – prompted by chofee</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't do anything! (Or so they always say)

**Author's Note:**

> [ChOFee](http://chofee.tumblr.com/) prompted me back in April and it was on my computer started for about... 7 1/2 months. And now just in time it also works as a Christmas present for her ♥
> 
> Also Merry Christmas to anyone else that stops by to read this :)
> 
> And a thank you to [sterektrashbag](http://sterektrashbag.tumblr.com/) for doing a quick beta read for me.

He's totally sure.

Okay, maybe 90% sure.

But that's still enou-

Maybe not as much, the longer he stares at it.

They are probably so fucked. Derek is going to kill him. If they survive. _'Heh.'_

"I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us."

"Stiles!" Derek doesn't even dare taking his eyes off the thing.

"What?! I'm no expert. I'm just working with the stuff I have."

"It's not supposed to explode on us, you idiot."

"Thanks, Sour Wolf. That thought would have never crossed my mind," Stiles grumbles and tries to punch Derek's arm. He's not taking his eyes off either though, so it looks more like he's flailing his hand around.

 _'The thing'_ that might or might not explode on them was something Stiles himself put together to fight their latest Supernatural of the Week - a group of grouchy goblins. They could give Derek a run for his money with their grouchiness. Anyway, Stiles was only being trained half-assedly by Deaton, so it was not his fault he didn't know exactly what potions he put together if just working by magic books.

Lydia usually helped him with checking if anything could have a chemical reaction. But Lydia is in Hawaii with Jackson and Danny for the weekend. So Stiles had no one to ask for help when he put the potion together. And no, he doesn't count Deaton, because he's cryptic as fuck. And even if he'd give an answer, it probably would take longer to figure out what it means, than those grouchy goblins could go without making any trouble.

And currently Derek's face says enough about how much he considers his life choices, to put himself into this situation with something Stiles put together.

 _'Which, rude.'_ They've been in worse situations.

Not many, but ... you know. Enough.

It's not like creating a Kanima or luring in an Alpha Pack or other things is so much better. So they should stop judging Stiles for things.

If anyone should be judged, then it's the rest of the pack. Lydia, Danny and Jackson in Hawaii. Allison and Scott camping. _'CAMPING!'_ And the Trio couldn't be bothered to help out with the goblins, because they wanted to have a quiet weekend too. So it's left to Stiles and Derek to do anything about them. Which is fine until they found their hiding place. And Stiles had to mix the potion and then they confronted them.

But in the end the book didn't tell Stiles what he is supposed to do with the potion. And then as they come close enough to the goblins, the potion starts bubbling. So Stiles puts in on the ground as fast as possible and he and Derek step back. And now they are just standing around staring at the glass bottle that holds the potion.

On a plus side, the goblins stand shell-shocked staring at it too. _'Probably can smell what it is, the nasty little fuckers.'_

Going by the few grumbles that come out of the goblins' rounds and the twitch on Derek's face he can see out of the corner of his eye, he probably said that out loud. _'Whoops.'_

"I'm surprised they even understand us. I never read anywhere that goblins were really smart enough for that."

"Well you seem to be wrong," Derek grunts out between his teeth and Stiles can only be happy to have Derek on his side. Because angry goblins and frustrated werewolf? Would probably be his death.

"What does it even matter? I just really wish this potion would hurry up and do _something_ ," Stiles retorts and flails his arms.

"If you knew what your potions do, we could be out of here already."

Stiles finally takes his eyes of _the thing_ to glare at Derek, because he knows exactly how it is. But then again, it's better than Derek blaming himself for this situation. God knows he could do that too.

His eyes snap back when the potion's bubbling noise changes to a hissing noise.

"Uh-oh."

"Stiles!"

"I don't know! And for the record, I didn't do anything!"

The following explosion really shouldn't have been surprising. The emanating cloud of whatever is surprising though.

Derek covers his nose with his Henley sleeve and Stiles follows in kind with covering his nose under this shirt's collar. Even though Stiles is more than 75% sure this time that it's neither dangerous for Derek or him. But as said, he doesn't really know what he did, so better be safe than sorry.

The goblins on the other hand really don't seem to like it, but also seem rooted to the spot. Maybe helped along by the fact that their hiding place is behind them, surrounded by an increase of land and Stiles and Derek stand in front of them. Maybe it's also the potion cloud. _'Probably that.'_

Whatever it is, good for them, Stiles guesses. When the goblins seem able to move again, they only slowly move back to their cave, some of them crawling on all fours. But not even one of them makes it before they fall to the ground, unconscious or even dead. Stiles isn't able to tell from this distance, but Derek's shoulders lose a bit of tension, so he guesses that the potion is actually killing them.

Stiles feels bad for them, but they were wrecking havoc and as said, Lydia wasn't even there to help him with the research & planning, so sue him for just going for it.

Stiles sees the tension in Derek's shoulders go back to before and he only has a second to wonder what happened before he sees more goblins come out of the cave entry. And this time there are also small ones, probably the kids and _now_ Stiles does feel really bad and also kinda sick.

He lets his hands fall to his side and balls them into fists. He forgets to cover his nose, but if the potion hasn't affected him until now, then it won't anymore. But the potion cloud seems to have gotten into the cave and the goblins decided to get out and away, which was probably the worst idea. It doesn't take long before the last of the newly appeared goblins drop to the ground too.

Derek waits a few more seconds before taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

Derek looks at him, but before he could answer, the recipient of the call seems to pick up. "Argent, I need you to take the goblins away. ... Yes. ... No, the potion only seems to make them unconscious."

At that Stiles whips his head around to the goblins and stares so hard that his eyes start to hurt. But there, really small he can see their chests move. He lets out a big breath and his knees suddenly feel weak, making him fall back on his ass.

Derek just throws a look over his shoulder before finishing the phone call, with Chris Argent of all things.

Surprisingly after all the Kanima and Hale-Argent fights, Christ turned out to be one really correct hunter and agreed to work with the pack to keep Beacon Hills safe. Especially after Allison got back together with Scott and they joined Derek's pack. A hunter joining a werewolf pack. That was an amazing discussion Stiles likes to remember.

Once Derek puts his phone away he moves to stand in front of Stiles and holds a hand out to him. Stiles takes it and is glad to notice that his knees aren't as shaky anymore.

"75%? Really, Stiles?" Derek remarks with lifted eyebrows.

"Hey, it exploded. But it wasn't dangerous for us, was it now?"

Derek shakes his head and turns back to face the unconscious goblins, but not before Stiles catches the small smile Derek tries to hide through turning away. He also looks to the goblins and asks to make sure, "So... unconscious only?"

Derek turns to look at Stiles and he probably knows that Stiles freaked out about killing them, even if they are nasty little fuckers. He just raises and eyebrow and nods. "Argent will take them away with a little Hunter help, we just need to wait for them."

"Ok," Stiles says.

Argent and two Hunter goons arrive after only 20 minutes, in that time Derek barely moved from Stiles' side, they also don't speak. Not that that is surprising from Derek's side. Especially because conversation would distract Stiles nicely right now. But he also doesn't start speaking on his own. Afraid that he couldn't stop talking until he finally calmed down or processed the events of today.

Argent only nods to Derek, getting a nod in return before Derek grabs Stiles' arm and leads them back to the jeep. He's actually grateful for that, because he's worried that his legs might give in again. Shortly after they sit in the jeep with Derek driving and 15 minutes later they enter Stiles' favorite diner. Derek orders them burgers and an extra big portion of curly fries.

Stiles' brain comes back online just in time for their food to arrive. Derek even got him his favorite milk shake. He looks up at the other and asks with a smirk on his face, "Celebration lunch for beating the enemy?"

Derek only lifts an eyebrow and huffs.

"Oh, come on, Der, play along!"

"Our pack is being lazy and on vacation, can we at least have a lunch date without you behaving like a three year old?"

Stiles pouts and when he sees Derek's eyes flick down to his lips he grins. "Anything for you, oh Alpha my Alpha."

Derek's lips twitch and Stiles knows he tries to look really unimpressed, but also knows that Derek can't help but be happy and maybe even _preen_ when he's (seriously) addressed with his Alpha status. Because it makes him feel like he finally achieved something.

"So what do we do after lunch? Movie? A walk in the park?"

Derek continues eating his burger, and how does he manage to make it look so classy, but spares a smile for Stiles anyway. "We can decide later. Eat now or you'll complain later how the most yummy curly fries in town got cold."

"Will not," Stiles retorts but continues eating anyway. The smile that turned into a smirk on Derek's face tells him exactly that both know how true it is though.

They do end up watching a movie together in Stiles' room, but do without the walk, because they had enough action today. Even Derek with his normal workout routine agrees. They don't tell anyone that they cuddled and fell asleep before the second movie was even over though.

Fighting grouchy goblins is more exhausting than Stiles expected, even if he didn't do more than create a potion, but whatever. Beacon Hills is safe again for now, the pack is happy - wherever they are right now - and he has his own wolfy boyfriend. Whatever the future holds, one thing is certain ... they will make it through together. Possibly forever.

"Forever," Derek agrees in his half asleep state and Stiles hugs him just a bit closer before falling asleep too.


End file.
